fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Descendant of The Original Lucifer: The Return
Demonic Descendant of The Original Lucifer: The Return & Rise of The 7th Great Satan & The New Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor--The Strongest Devil Dragon King God Emperor, The Original Infinite Dragon God & The Original True Dragon is a fan fictional crossover story. Yui Ikari is a second generation satan and the older sister of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Plot In The history of the devils. There are Seven Great Satans. Now there are six with two being actual descendants of the original seven. Previously there was seven with a third being a descendant of the original Lucifer. With the world restored after the botched Third Impact because of the selfless actions The descendant of The Great Satan Lucifer. As a reward for his actions, he is then given a chance to restore his clan to glory. Armed with The power of The strongest & most powerful dragon in existence and a powerful peerage. Shinji Lucifer will not allow anyone to stand in his way until he is the seventh Great Satan! Joining him are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God & The True Dragon: Yumi Raizel & Mikage Yamamoto Team Lucifer Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Six Great Satans * Sirzechs Lucifer * Katerea Leviathan * Ajuka Beelzebub * Fabium Asmodeus * Serafall Mammon * Roygun Belphegor Dragons Supreme King *''King Haiku'' True Dragon *Yumi Raizel *Great Red Dragon God *Mikage Yamamoto *Ophis Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Factions / Supernatural Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vanpires Youkai Egyptians Irish Romans Celtic Other Creatures Alternate Version Heavenly Successor of The Original God: The Return & Rise of The Greater YHVH & The New Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor, The Original Infinite Dragon God & The Original True Dragon God Emperor Extras * Kazuki Shikimori replaces Issei Hyoudou and wields The Boosted Gear & The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. * Kazuki was trained by Ophis to harness his full potential. Kazuki can use Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker and all 10 forms of The 10 Commandments Sword including Ravelt. * Rias' peerage is super strong than they were in canon. * Shinji is a super devil and he has no sacred gear in this story. * Yui was the supreme commander of The Anti Satan faction during the Satan civil war. * Ophis is not the leader of Khaos Brigade, Yeqon is. * Shinji's a devil / dragon hybrid because his father is a offspring of The Supreme King, King Haiku. Shinji also inheirits all of King Haiku's powers. * King Haiku has the ability to use the powers of all dragons including The Evil Dragons, Dragon Kings, Heavenly Dragons, & Divine Dragons. * Yumi & Mikage are the supreme commanders of The Anti Terrorist Organization. S.L.A.Y.E.R. the women took human identities to hide themselves from Khaos Brigade. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Multicrossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions